Cidj
Cidj AKA CJ is a mission designer and a DYOM User that is signed to DYOM Wiki and to DYOM website Before DYOM He was only playing Gta: San Andreas because it is his favorite game but when he founded out DYOM, he started to think how he can download it. After he downloaded it, he entered it but it crashes then he tried it with Cleo 3 and it worked and then he started DYOM. History Before joining the website, he first makes single missions but he thought that he have to get improved in Dyom especially on getting the text colored and on making great designing so he started to get improved in DYOM. Improvement in dyom At first, Cidj made single missions that he didn't upload for Dyom Website, but he saw that the mission designing was crap, so he started to play missions from some good designers like LeonCJ, Arejai and also he played some "Gta Style" missions from AnDReJ98 so then he knew how to make great designing and he registered to dyom website and started his own introduction in DYOM Creating his first-ever mission-pack On October 11 2014, Cidj, started his first ever mission-pack called Episode From San Fierro, and he makes it as a GTA Style mission-pack. It got a big success and he posted it on gtaforums and on dyom website. Well the first comment about this mission pack was from Dhiman Well after some months, Cidj got the answer from Dhiman about the mission-pack Well, after that, Cidj was very proud of himself and announced that he would be making some others mission-packs Insidious, cancelling it and A Hot Pursuit Well, after a month of absence, Cidj came back on announcing that he would be making his first horror mission-pack called Insidious '''which after some weeks was cancelled due to a big failure of not having ideas and he announced that he would be making a mission-pack called '''A Hot Pursuit Las Venturas Stories On 8/20/2015, Cidj announced that he would start making a new mission pack called "Las Venturas Stories" after finishing "A Hot Pursuit". Then, he announced that this mission pack will contain 4 stories which Cidj will announce their names later. Cancelling Las Venturas Stories and starting Raphly Sanchez Path On 8/30/2015, Cidj announced that he is cancelling Las Venturas Stories and starting on a bigger project which is Raphly Sanchez Path while using DYOM V7. The Storyline was completed. Grand Theft Auto: The Rise Of A Gangster Cidj announced his return to DYOM, and he will start with a new mission pack called Grand Theft Auto: The Rise Of Gangster. He announced that he will use DYOM V8. Accounts DYOM Website Cidj registered to DYOM Website since October 11 2014 GTAForums Cidj registered to GTAForums since January 27 2015 Mission Packs # Episode From San Fierro '(2014) # 'Insidious '(2014) # 'A Hot Pursuit '(2015) # 'Las Venturas Stories '(2015) # '''Raphly Sanchez Path '(2015) # 'Grand Theft Auto: The Rise Of A Gangster '(2017-2018) ''' Category:DYOM Users